


Like Mother Like Daughter - Reborn!

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: The official revamped version of my Yugioh OC fanfic series! Meet Maïssa and Rana, the children of two serial killers. They’re about to discover just what they’re been missing, roped into a world of Shadow Games and possessions.





	Like Mother Like Daughter - Reborn!

**Author's Note:**

> The official sequel to SpiritoftheRing's Thiefshipping series, "Love Hurts". This is the Deathshipping-centric sequel.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Love-Hurts-Chapter-1-297618146

**Fandom: Yugioh  
** Shipping: Deathshipping  
Word Count: 1,945  
Warnings: Gore 

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. Don’t you dare open your eyes, it’ll let the demons in. Cling to each trembling breath, the last hint of your failing sanity. Ignore such harsh ~~memories~~ dreams. They don’t matter. None of it matters. You’re safe now. You’re safe! You-

But the images just won’t stop.

Somehow, she’s a child again, hand in hand with a towering man. He should be utterly terrifying, expression manic as the veins pulsate through his face. Somehow it barely even crosses her mind. He grins hugely down at her, meeting her glittering eye with his own dark shadows. She reaches for him, both arms high overhead in silent plea. _“Up!”_ the thought is tiny, naïve. _“Up!”_

And then he’s gone again, leaving behind a pale form that glares through melted chocolate eyes. Even as a foolishly trusting child, the sight leaves her shuddering. She recoils upon herself, a faint whimper in those hitching breaths. He reaches out sharply, as though to catch her by the arm and drag her away into the darkness. She yelps like an abandoned puppy, shuffling desperately away from those pale fingers stretching outwards. _Don’t touch me don’t touch me please don’t touch-!_

The noise is unbearable. An impossible thundering blast, filling the world with fire and tears. She chokes on the copper taste, it floods her senses and leaves her reeling. The child fumbles for that missing hand, finding only bitterness and the faint bite of icy metal. Just barely whizzing past her ear, a curved knife finds purchase in flesh and carves someone open. The intestines blossom, exploding out and striking her features. Staining the choked memory and leaving her gasping from such gruesome flavors.

He’s back again, and she reaches longingly for his embrace. But the man only shrieks – she catches a glimpse of his thrashing, a flicker of gold streaking across his tanned features. He claws at his blond roots, tearing them out in sweaty, bloodied clumps that stain his fingernails. She cries out, feeling his agony and desperation as her own but helpless to stop it. _“Mama…!”_ the words die in her throat, salty tears blinding her. _“Mama!!!”_

And then she stands alone. A tiny pigtailed girl, openly weeping and fumbling at nothing. Her wails become gradually louder, deafening even to herself, even as the illusion is shattered. She stands at her usual height once more, screaming until her throat goes hoarse. She can’t bear it, she just can’t! Mama, don’t leave me behind! Daddy, I’m sorry! Come back! _Come back!_

Maïssa sat up, still just as alone as ever before. She couldn’t stop shaking, despite the humidity seeping past her open window. That nightmare still fresh in her mind, chest hollow from longing. She hugged herself tightly as though that might somehow help, hesitating between standing from her bed to pace around the small bedroom, or curling up in a ball to pray for death. Her eyes squeezed shut regardless, rocking back and forth in a familiar rhythm that matches each hitched breath.

Maïssa didn’t even realize that she had moved until she stands at the window, risks cracking open one hesitant eye and catches a glimpse of the moon. It’s ungodly bright, filling the sky with it luminous might. She almost shied away from it – maybe would have, had something rather odd not caught her eye. She blinked away sleep, struggling to calm her racing heart even as she squinted to make out the shadowy figure lounging in the front yard.

The frail frame lingering on the dewy grass seemed familiar to her, even through her half-asleep stupor. Maïssa yawned, rubbing one arm across her dark eyes and leaning further out the window. At last, those familiar features swim into place. Maïssa relaxed somewhat, a sigh escaping as she rested her body against the windowsill. She almost considered calling out to the young girl. But in the end, she decided against it, watching silently instead.

Maïssa had already been twelve years old, when Rana was first introduced into her life. Her baby sister, according to the sweaty and out of breath man claiming to be their grandfather. The shock had been completely understandable, and brought forth an avalanche of nagging questions. Mama was still alive? What was wrong with her eyes??? Where had she come from?

Touru had easily evaded her questions at the time – or perhaps he was just to exhausted from the mental strain to come up with any excuse. He had simply passed off the swaddled infant into Maïssa’s confused arms, before collapsing onto the couch.

As if it had been only yesterday, Maïssa easily recalled how the completely silent infant had stirred slightly, those heterochromic eyes on her with incredible comprehension. Maïssa had hesitantly offered a finger to the baby, to which Rana firmly grasped it and bruised the skin with an impossibly tight grip. Maïssa had startled at first, but found the whole situation utterly hilarious. She’d shifted her grip, tightly hugging the swaddled form close to her chest as she laughed out loud.

That had been the only time she heard her baby sister talk, even after the five years they had grown closer together. A barely noticeable babble, trailing off into sleep. The last words before the girl had fallen into an unbreakable silence that lingered even still.

But Maïssa hadn’t minded back then. And she certainly couldn’t care less now.

Maïssa smiled faintly to herself, watching as Rana traced the lawn in her usual carefree manner. It was relaxing, watching her sister’s calm but repetitive actions as the clock ticked by. It was almost enough to distract her from the horrific visions, remnants lingering in her mind’s eye even still. Maïssa closed her eyes and took in a deep inhale, filling her lungs with the damp early morning air. Maybe if she just stayed like this, she might even doze off again… She tried to find a comfortable spot sprawled out there by the window, letting her thoughts slowly wander.

Crunch. Soft steps, breaking leaves underfoot. She knows that sound.

The hairs on the back of her neck immediately bristled. She didn’t want to look. She just couldn’t force herself to face reality. Somehow, deep down she already knew what she’d see, and it caused the bile to rise in her throat, her stomach to twist. Was that metallic scent lingering from the last figments of her imagination? Or was it truly here with her now, invading her reality and forever corrupted any last hope for an undamaged psyche. She couldn’t bear to see it. She didn’t want to see it!

But… Rana was still out there. Her beloved little sister might be in danger! Barely daring to breathe, her shoulders trembling, Maïssa reluctantly cracked one open eye just a sliver.

It was enough. She immediately wished that she hadn’t.

Rana didn’t appear to notice the man standing before her at first, his pale features drenching in burgundy splatters, his white ponytail dripping with gore. An impossibly wide grin crept across his face, twisting the cheeks and showing all those teeth glistening with blood-flecked saliva. He towered over the child, a glint of metal clenched tightly in one hand.

Though she couldn’t quite make out his eyes, she knew they must be the same dark shade as her own. He’d haunted her dreams so long now…

Maïssa tried desperately to cry out, to warn her baby sister. But the words caught in her throat, left her choking and sputtering in panicked desperation. If terror hadn’t rooted her to the spot, she would have surely hurtled herself out the window and thrown herself in the way of that bastard’s dripping knife. But as it were, she could only stare in horror and bubbling sensation of rage and hatred. Don’t touch her. _Don’t you dare touch my Rana!_

As the faintest of veins began to bulge across the frozen teen’s face, her younger sister finally seemed to notice that something was happening. She slowly lifted her head, silently staring as she tried to focus on the hazy form of the man towering over her. Rana blinked slowly, taking the time to drag her blurry gaze across each bloody stain, before finally meeting the stare of the grinning man staring down at her.

Rana stood slowly, brushing off her black dress in a seemingly nonchalant manner. Then, Rana slowly pointed at the man and offered the tiniest of smiles.

The man didn’t hesitate. He flipped the knife once in his hands – catching it by the blade and letting the crimson flow past his sliced pale fingers – before suddenly thrusting out his left. Almost as though he were offering his hand to the tiny girl, expecting her to take it.

She did.

“No!” the scream finally ripped free from Maïssa, as she finally regained her senses. In a split second she was up on the windowsill, ready to push off to pounce onto the offending man. The next, someone had caught her by the blonde roots and yanked her forcibly back into the room. Maïssa struggled desperately, kicking out and hollering up a storm, until at last she managed to catch a glimpse of the blue-haired man dragging her along. She froze, confusion swamping everything she had once known. “G… Grandpa…?”

Touru couldn’t bring himself to look at her. His jaw was set, a hint of tears misting his dark eyes as he continued forcing Maïssa further down the hall. “I-I’ll explain everything later,” he stammered. It was only now that Maïssa felt the hand tangled in her hair tremble uncontrollably, with each shuddering breath that left her caretaker. The realization caused her to fall silent in bewilderment, though she never once stopped struggling.

“You can’t go out there,” Touru pleaded, finally coming to a stop just before the linen’s closet. He squeezed his eyes shut, pain twisting his features. “Please, you must stay here. Where it’s safe. I… I couldn’t bear to lose you too!”

Before Maïssa could even try to get a word in, her grandfather had suddenly ripped open the closet door and shoved her roughly inside. Though stunned and very much confused, Maïssa managed to recover quickly enough to whip back around, charging at the door right as Touru slammed his full weight into it. Maïssa cried out, the sound of splintering cartilage leaving her reeling. Even still, she fought desperately to force her way back out despite her grandfather’s desperate attempts to keep the door pinned shut.

She could hear the fumbled clinking of metal, knew at once that he must be struggling with his keys. The sound only made her terror rise, and she cried out in despair. “Grandpa, you can’t! Rana… she’s still out there! He’s going to kill her! I can’t just… Grandpa, _please!_ ”

He remained unmoved, voice hitching slightly. “You… You don’t understand, Maïssa. This is my fault. I’m the only one he’ll listen to! If you go out there, he’ll only take you too.”

“What the frig are you going on about?!” She tried to sound as angry as she felt, but the crack in her voice betrayed her. Tears welled and blurred her vision, fighting against the searing pain raging through her skull as she pounded desperately at the door once more. “Grandpa, she needs me! She needs me!!!”

Touru didn’t answer this time, a shaky sob escaping him as the lock finally clicked into place. Than off he went, stomping down the hall and out into the night. Maïssa refused to cave, beating the wood until her fists were raw. “Rana!” she pleaded, not sure now to whom. “Rana! _Ranaaaa!_ ”


End file.
